NaruSaku Wedding
by karu0792
Summary: FINALLY! The day has come! now Sakura can leave everything else behind her. And there is a surprise in it for Naruto... To under stand Please read NaruSaku sad story! else you wont trully get it! TOTAL CUTENESS


the wedding day

{sakura's POV}

It had been about half a month since my dad had been arrested, and today is my wedding day, im so happy, soon I will have the best family in the world! Naruto Uzumaki will be my husband and while we are on our honey moon Arron will register to have Naruto's last name and become a true Uzumaki! I sit in my dressing room and as I brush my hair my mom comes in with my beautiful dress, Arron had pointed it out she said it would be an obvious choice for me. it's a beautiful very pale pink long kimono with bright pink sakura petals all over it and the laces are a beautiful emerald green. And when I put it on it fit perfectly and Arron also said the dress was probably made for me.

"hey! Sakura can I come in?" Arron said knocking on my door

"sure dear come on in!" I said back

"wow! Sakura your dress is just as beautiful as you are!" Arron said happily

"thank you Arron! So what did you come in here for?" I asked

"well I wanted to tell you that I went to lady tsunade's office and asked her about my name and she said it was already done! I am now officially: Arron Joy Uzumaki!" Arron screeched

I could feel my face burn with tears running down my face. "oh Arron! Im so proud!" I said to my soon to be daughter

"and soon you will be sakura Uzumaki! Well see you later!" Arron was beginning to close the door and just before her head left from sight Arron said "mom" then giggled and left

I felt so happy I couldn't believe it Arron called me mom! Then a knock came at the door "sakura? Its almost time, are you ready?" it was tsunade-sensei

"yes lady tsunade im ready." I said opening the door.

"*gasp!* sakura you look beautiful!" tsunade said

"thank you lady tsunade!" I exclaimed

"come on lets go!" she said pulling me out of the door

{Naruto's POV}

THIS IS THE SCARIEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! Ive never been so scared! Damn and I thought the akatsuki were bad!

"Naruto sensei!" arron was knocking on my door "come on your gonna be late we have to go!"

I nearly feel off of my chair! I scrambled up and brushed my self off "ok im coming!" I said when I opened the door

Arron ran to the door behind where the ceremony would take place. And waited there then I remembered that she was one of the brides maids, it went grandma tsunade, Arron, Temari, and then Hinata. For me my best man was the Pervy sage, followed by kyu, followed by Shikamaru, followed by Kiba. I walk up to the alter and stand where I was supposed to. My heart is racing. I can no longer hear anything my focus is all on the door behind everyone. All of a sudden I hear the music saying that sakura will be coming. The first person that walks through the door is grandma tsunade, and the Pervy sage. Tsunade stands next to where sakura will be soon. And the Pervy sage stands next to me. Next is Arron and kyu two of my three pupils they do the same. Then it is Temari and Shikamaru who also stand near me and where sakura will be. The last two people to enter are Hinata and Kiba who also do the same. The bridal music plays louder and the doors in the back close then open again. Behind the opened doors was my beautiful sakura. She looked beautiful in that kimono. The lace matched her eyes and the dress' base color matched her hair. The sakura petals were most beautiful because they matched her name. sakura began to walk down the isles and as she did so every one stood up. I waited restlessly at the alter as she walked up the long isle. I can defiantly say I have never stayed still for so long!

Sakura finally got up to the alter and stared a me with her beautiful green eyes. As we stayed staring at each other the priest said the words that he was supposed to read before we said our vows. I didn't care I was trying to remember my vows I was scared I forgot something.

"you may now say your vows" said the priest

Okay I was supposed to go first. I can remember all of my lines please oh please don't let them come out screwy! "sakura, my friend, my team mate, my love, and soon my wife, I have loved you more than life itself since the day we met, and I have risked my own life for yours many times, and I have to say I don't regret any of them. Just knowing that I had saved you was enough thanks for me. Sakura I hope that no matter what we stay together until the day we die. Sakura I love you, and will never love anyone else!" I said the words as if they had been burned into my brain the best things I could think of.

{sakura's POV}

'oh Naruto! That was so sweet!'  
I thought when he finished ive never heard him sound more romantic! Okay my turn…

"Naruto, my team mate, my true love and soon to be my husband…" I began we decided to use semi alike beginnings for the effect we thought it would be cute "since we began going out I never doubted our love. To tell you the truth I was never really in love with Sasuke, I was in love with you. It just took me too long to realize it. We may have had our up, and our downs but you were always there for me and I want you to know I will always be there for you, mentally, physically, and medically" when I said this everyone let out a giggle they knew exactly what I meant "Naruto I love with all my heart and I know we will never part" I said my lines perfectly I had one more line I wanted to say but I couldn't say it not in front of all these people

{Arron's POV}

Man this was boring. Why am I expected to stand here for this long for? Oh well I guess its not that bad I mean I will be able to dance with kyu! And soon I will have 100% parents although it wont be by blood. I still consider them to be my parents they have always supported me, Naruto maybe a little to much. I see kyu shaking his head, he's probably miserable with all the happiness and all, I look at him with a disappointed look in my eyes, and I mouthed "Aww, poor kyu, is the wedding to boring?" to him.  
He looked at me with laughing eyes and he mouthed "no Im just having withdrawal symptoms" he laughed

I wondered what he meant so I mouthed "what are you having withdrawal symptoms from you look ok to me" I was a trainee medical nin sakura had taught me a lot

"well Im having withdrawal symptoms from you!" he mouthed back

I blushed a lot at that moment so I decided to mess with him, he couldn't read lips well when I talked fast so I decided to say something that looked like I was saying 'im pregnant' really fast. He looked at me with shock in his eyes and mouthed "really?!" I tried to restrain myself from laughing out load in the middle Naruto-sensei's wedding "no" I mouthed with tears of laughter running down my face

He looked at me with pure hatred "ill get you back for this" he mouthed

"sure" I mouthed back. My attention came back to the wedding the priest guy had just said 'you may kiss the bride' and Naruto and sakura were kissing. I couldn't say 'ewww' because I do a lot if it myself with kyu.

{third person}

It was almost time for the reception and Naruto sakura and Arron were in the limo on the way there. Arron looked at sakura and nudged her "tell him" Arron mouthed to sakura

"fine fine!" sakura said aloud, Naruto looked at her

"???" Naruto looked confused

"Naruto I want to tell you something" sakura began

"what is it sakura?" he asked

Arron started to laugh "your gonna love this!" she said

"did I screw up?" he asked

"hahaha!!!!" Arron laughed harder

"Naruto…" sakura began "im pregnant"

Naruto suddenly understood the joke, "heh… well what do you know" Naruto strained to say "excuse me" he said putting his hand up. He feinted. Arron giggled

"wow I didn't think he'd take it this well" sakura said

{Beginning of sequel to narusaku sad story }

Arron was sleeping in her room at the hotel they were at her team had gone on a mission she was the squad leader now, Arron stirred in her sleep … "Sasuyen you shall lead the sound village…" she heard a strange dull voice say then she heard a woman's voice "no! no! not my baby not my baby! Sasuke please!!!!" then a man spoke "im sorry Adrine we cant have twins rule the village hidden in the sound. We have to get rid of her she is the weakest" then she heard the woman's voice again "no! no! San would be a wonderful ninja! don't take her from me…." at that moment Arron felt a stab of pain and cold fear.

"aggggghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" kyu woke up with a start 'that's Arron!' he said to himself he threw on his cloths and ran into Arron's room "Arron!!!" he said scared for his girlfriend.

Arron was curled up on the ground shivering her eyes wide but she was unconscious. Kyu came and sat next to her when he picked her up he looked at her eyes the were flashing bright red with a design in them, but they were flashing so fast he couldn't see it. He set her on the bed and ran to Moonten room. He banged on the door. Soon Moonten opened it with an angry look on her face. "what?!"

"we have to abort the mission!" kyu snapped

"why?"

"Arron's really sick…"


End file.
